The invention relates to an inclination adjustment device with a planetary drive configured as an adjusting mechanism for a vehicle seat. The inclination adjustment device is, on the one hand, suitable for steplessly adjusting the inclination of the backrest of a vehicle seat relative to the seat part by actuating the adjusting mechanism. On the other hand, the inclination adjustment device comprises means (a free-pivoting mechanism) to fold up the backrest independently of the adjusting mechanism to the front into an easy-entry-position (for example inclined by 45° to the front) and/or into a horizontal table position. In this connection, the adjusting mechanism is provided, in particular, as a so-called wobble mechanism.
Such inclination adjustment devices are generally known. For example, an inclination adjustment fitting is disclosed from the German published patent application DE 10 2004 015 234 A1 with a fitting part fixed to the seat part and a fitting part fixed to the backrest, an adjustment of the inclination of the backrest being provided within a comfort range and a latching mechanism with an unlocking facility allowing a free folding of the fitting part fixed to the backrest relative to the fitting part fixed to the seat part. In this connection, it is a drawback that, relative to a simple inclination adjustment fitting, a further operational plane is required, spaced apart in the axial direction, which is associated with an additional space requirement and, moreover, the risk of malfunction, in particular with regard to accident situations.